During a conference call, voice or media connections are typically made between two or more communication devices such as telephones or mobile phones.
When an invited participant of a conference call cannot participate in the call, for example due to a meeting conflict, the participant normally misses the discussion and only learns the outcome via a meeting report or word of mouth.
Some conventional conference call systems may flag participation as “mandatory”, but may not be truly mandatory in terms of being able to ensure attendance or review from the invited participants.
If the conference call was a learning session where the user is expected to review material presented, it may be difficult to monitor whether the user actually viewed the content.
Other difficulties with existing teleconferencing systems will be apparent to those skilled in the art in view of the detailed description below.
Similar reference numerals may have been used in different figures to denote similar components.